Internet Love
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: After feeling like she's been lacking in the love department a bartender, Kaitlyn is convinced by her co-worker to try online dating. After running into some busts she meets Sheamus. Can this one be 'The One? AU. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not doing online dating." Kaitlyn scoffed out as she wiped away on a table.

"Why not?" Natalya asked, leaning on the bar next to her with a rag slung over her shoulder.

"Because…" Kaitlyn started, turning to face her friend and fellow coworker. "There are creepy older men online who want nothing but sex and maybe murder."

The blonde girl let out a laugh at Kaitlyn's extreme comment. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. Yeah, she had been lacking a bit in the love department lately but she wasn't as desperate as to stoop to online dating.

"I'll have you know my friend found her soul mate online. They've recently married." Natalya said before going behind the bar and cleaning a cup.

"Yeah well she just got lucky." The Texan muttered before following Natalya behind the bar.

"Maybe." Natalya shrugged. "Maybe you'll get lucky too, you never know…the one can be just a click away."

"What are you? An ad?" Kaitlyn joked before Vince, their boss, came out of his office.

"Are you ladies ready? We're opening in 5." He swaggered over, a smile on his face.

"Yes, open up those doors!" Kaitlyn said enthusiastically, happy to end this conversation.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm thinking about doing this…" Kaitlyn muttered as her laptop screen brighten up the dark room. The two-toned woman had spent her whole time bartending tonight thinking about what Natalya had said; despite the fact that she really didn't want to. Even in her drive back home she had thought about the possibility of finding the one in a cheesy dating site. It couldn't work, but there was the small chance that it could and Kaitlyn found a small part of her clinging to that knowledge.

Kaitlyn's eyes flashed through the requirements of making a profile. "They want so many things…" She thought outloud. _Oh screw this. _She said; x-ing out of the window. Her fingers moved the cursor over to the shutdown button. She was merely a click away when she heard her phone buzz.

She quickly reached for it and checked the message.

_Don't knock it till you try it! ;)_

Kaitlyn let out a long sigh. "Fine, I'll try it!" She declared out to the universe before quickly clicking on the website and typing away at all the information they needed.

**Occupation: Bartender**

**Favorite food: Mexican**

**Favorite Type of Music: Classic Rock**

**Hobbies: Going out with friends, working out, being a kickass gamer**

**Ideal First Date: Dinner then sex for dessert. ;) **Backspace. Backspace. Backspace. **Dinner and some nice conversation. **

**Ideal Partner: **

Kaitlyn stared at the question. What was she looking for? All the guys she deemed to be 'The One' once upon a time have all been…well…not. Did she even know how to pick 'em? Her fingers lingered over the keyboard before quickly clicking away an answer.

**Ideal Partner: A nice caring man with a good sense of humor. A guy who isn't afraid to be himself and let his dork flag fly. **

Kaitlyn was sure she was doing this all wrong. She felt like a complete idiot as she continued the rest of the mini survey before clicking on a recent picture of her as her profile picture. Sighing deeply she clicked the save button and soon her profile was out in the world. _What have I done? _Kaitlyn thought to herself.

She quickly grabbed her cell phone and scrolled to Natalya's recent text.

_I did it, what do I do now?_

A minute passed by when Kaitlyn felt her phone buzz again.

_Play the waiting game. Let me know if any cute guys pop up! :D_

The fit woman looked up at the screen, rereading her profile before deciding that she was done for the night. She shut her laptop closed –not bothering to shut if off properly –and decided that it was time for bed.

As she crawled into her queen size bed she couldn't help but feel lonely. A little part of her hoped that she'd get some replies to her profile. She could only hope it wouldn't be middle aged creeps.

* * *

Kaitlyn awoke the next day, her profile in mind.

"I can't believe I'm actually caring about this…" She mumbled to herself before swinging her feet over and making her way towards her bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and then made her way back to her laptop.

She felt her hands shake with nerves as she turned on the computer. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at her nerves as she signed onto the site.

Before here was her profile and a little number three at the top, indicating that she got three 'Interested People' . Her heart skipped a beat as she saw this. She closed her laptop and picked up her cellphone.

"Nattie? Yeah you need to come over. I'm not checking these by myself!" She said into the phone.

* * *

Breakfast and a few re-runs of Simpsons later Natalya was at Kaitlyn's door. With a huge smile she walked into her home and went straight for her laptop, lifting the top and finding that the profile was up.

"Oh you got 3 messages?" Natalya refreshed the page. "Oh, I mean 5!"

"What? 5 now?" Kaitlyn asked, surprising lacing her voice. She sat next to Natalya and looked over her shoulder.

"Let's see." Natalya clicked on the envelope button. "Miz, Derrick…oh he seems cute. Hmm. Dolph, Cody and Sheamus." Natalya looked over with a nod. "They aren't too shabby!"

Kaitlyn scoffed as she looked through the messages, they have all been along the line of wanting to talk to her. "I don't know where to start…"

"Just look through their profile…see what you like." Natalya said, handing the laptop to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn clicked on them one by one. Starting with Miz.

"Oh he looks cute." Natalya said as she skimmed down his profile. "Oh, but he was in a reality TV show!"

"So?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Come on, Kaitie. You know that probably means he's a douche bag." Natalya said with an eye roll as if it was common knowledge. Kaitlyn simply took her word for it and clicked on the next person, Derrick.

"Oh I seem to have lots in common with him!" Kaitlyn thought out loud, looking through all his interests.

"Wait I'm sorry" Natalya started, leaning in closer to the screen. "Is that a picture of him kissing a girl?!"

"Why would you post that up in a dating site?!" Kaitlyn asked incredulously. She shook her head and clicked on the next profile. So far this wasn't looking too good for her at all.

"Oh no…" Kaitlyn said, quickly leaving Dolph's page and pushing the laptop away from her.

"What are you doing?" Natalya asked.

"I'm done. They're all assholes!"

"How would you know? You still have two more left!" Natalya pushed the laptop back over to her friend and clicked on Cody's page. "Look see, he has a mustache! You love mustaches!"

"I don't care…he doesn't even look that great in it!" Kaitlyn sighed out, really not wanting to look through all the profiles anymore. This online dating was stupid; she didn't know how she let Natalya talk her into this.

"Just look at this last one. The least you owe these guys is a profile viewing." Natalya said.

Kaitlyn grabbed the computer with a huff and pulled it closer to her, in front of her was a man with red firey hair. He had green-blue eyes and a pale complexion. Kaitlyn found herself grow interest as she read through his page, he liked Mexican and his hobbies were pretty similar to hers as well. Looking through, she clicked through his pictures and landed on a photo with him shirtless.

"_Hello_…" Kaitlyn muttered out as she showed the photo to Natalya.

"He's okay...but that body." Natalya started, looking up at Kaitlyn. "Oh, you like this one! Message him back!"

Kaitlyn grew surprisingly nervous at the thought, she looked through his profile some more and noticed he was a bit older than her by a few years; almost double digits. She was nervous she'd be too immature for him, or better yet, he'll be too mature for her.

"Uhh…"

"Are you nervous? The brave and fearless Kaitlyn? Nervous?" Natalya teased with a smile on her face.

"No! …Yeah…" Kaitlyn breathed out as she threw her hand on the keyboard.

"All you have to do is say hello, your name and arrange a meeting. Or, you can just talk to him first." The blonde shrugged.

Kaitlyn bit her bottom lip. Did she want to meet him? No, no that was too soon. She'd have to talk to him first and get to know him. She slowly clicked on the inbox button, quickly writing a reply and sending it out to him.

"My heart's actually pounding, Nattie." Kaitlyn confessed.

"I'm so excited for you!" Natalya squealed. "See aren't you happy I convinced you?"

"I don't know…we'll see how this goes." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a new two chapter story I'm doing influenced by watching Catfish minus the Catfishing. haha. I know I should be working on Blood Thirsty but this came to mind and wouldn't leave. x{D I hope you enjoy this chapter, until we meet again! Please review? ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn started to talk to Sheamus soon after she sent the message. The pair continued to swap messages for 2 months. Kaitlyn had learned so much about Sheamus. How he was originally from Ireland and that he moved down here in a desire for a new environment. They spoke of his family and other hobbies, and his decision to pursue the current occupation he was in; fitness trainer.

She learned about his guilty pleasure with the song Lips of an Angel –which she also had –and about the fact that he was also dragged into trying online dating by a friend of his.

But on top of all that, she figured out that he was actually a big romantic goofball. In the few times they've video chatted he had done nothing but made her giggle with his cheesy lines and jokes. She quickly started to see –though she'll never admit it –that Natalya was very right about this decision. A small part of her wanted to think he was the one; though she didn't want to admit it out loud as they only knew each other for 2 months.

It was one Saturday night where the pair was talking about life events where Sheamus had asked to meet her. Kaitlyn hadn't answered back immediately, the butterflies in her stomach flying widely at the thought of actually meeting him. Insecurities had run through her mind. What if he didn't find her all the attractive in person? What if he found her boring?

"You're being ridiculous, Kaitlyn!" Natalya said through the other line of the phone.

"I know! But…I'm just…I'm nervous about meeting him." Kaitlyn confessed as she read the message for about the umpteenth time.

"That's understandable." Natalya said. "But, you should definitely do it. You talk about him all the time and I'm sure he talks about you all the time. This will be a good thing."

Kaitlyn bit her bottom lip as she thought back at all the kind things he had said to her these past weeks and how much he'd hint that he wanted to finally meet her. Maybe this was a good thing. She'd be able to see him and feel him.

"Yeah….I'm gonna message him." She announced, typing her reply quickly.

Natalya squealed from the other line. "Let me know how it goes!"

* * *

It had been a week since she sent that message and now it was time to go meet him. She ran her fingers down her dress, smoothing out the creases nervously as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. _I hope he likes the dress…_ She thought to herself as she slipped her feet into peep toe heels. The Texan had been preparing for this day, shaving and nipping and tucking and doing just about everything to make herself look perfect for him.

Kaitlyn had been counting the days down, her nerves becoming more and more intense as the days passed her. She'd often tell herself that she was stupid for being like this; it was just Sheamus. Though, it wasn't just Sheamus. It was the man who treated her right, even if it was only in the internet. The computer had been their wall, their obstacle and now they were ready to knock it down.

Kaitlyn checked herself once more before grabbing her clutch and walking out to her car. She turned it on and started to make her way to the restaurant they agreed to meet at. She had never gone before but Sheamus had told her to dress nice. The Two-toned woman can only hope she wasn't underdressed or overdressed.

To calm her nerves she flicked on the radio and started to hum along to Lips of an Angel.

* * *

Kaitlyn stopped her car in the parking lot. She put her car into park and looked up at the rearview mirror.

"Okay Kaitlyn, you're gonna go in there and you're gonna meet the guy you've been talking with for months. You're gonna be confident and you're gonna knock his socks off with your awesomeness!" Kaitlyn said confidently, giving herself a good pep talk before exiting her car and starting the trek to the front of the restaurant.

She walked until she saw red hair in the distance. To say her heart was pounding fast was an understatement. She felt like her heart was bound to pump out of her chest and she could hear her heart beat.

The closer she got the more certain she was it was him. He stood tall in front of the restaurant, staring off in the distance with one hand in his pockets and another clutching a bouquet of flowers. A smile spread on her face when she saw the flowers, they were beautiful. She took the time to give him a good once over. He was fit; very fit. Kaitlyn mentally pumped her fist at that. She also noticed his looks; he looked good staring off like that. Almost like he's modeling for Men's Wearhouse.

Kaitlyn walked over to him, clearing her throat. "Sheamus?" She asked hesitantly.

The man looked over at her and the most ravishing smile grew on his face. "Kaitlyn?"

His smile was infectious and so charming. Kaitlyn let a big smile appear on her face as she nodded. Her eyes lingered on the flowers to which he cleared his throat and held them out towards her.

"I got ya these." He said sheepishly. "I didn't know what type you liked so I just got roses."

Kaitlyn took them in her slender hands, bringing them up to smell. "They're beautiful, Sheamus."

"You're beautiful." He let slip out causing a blush to tint his cheeks.

Kaitlyn hid her face in the flowers with a blush of her own. "Thank you."

Sheamus rubbed at his beard in a nervous habit. "Let's go in, shall we?" He said, holding an arm out for her to take. After feeling her link with him, he led her inside where he told the hostess about their reservation and was lead to a nearly secluded area of the restaurant.

Sheamus held the chair out for her with a smile.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down. She watched as he sat down on his seat, it almost made her giggle. He looked so big around the small table.

"What're ya laughing at?" He asked; a grin on his face.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Nothing…just that you look so big next to this itty bitty table."

Sheamus sucked in air causing his chest to puff up and held his arms stiff, making himself look bigger. Kaitlyn let out a snort, quickly covering her mouth as her eyes grew wide and her face grew red.

Sheamus laughed and his eyes grew softer. "Your snort is cute." He commented casually, opening up the menu.

Kaitlyn's face grew redder as she ducked her head down at his compliment. A grin was on her face as she opened the menu, ready to officially start this date.

The pair spent the rest of their date chatting, joking and enjoying each other's company. In occasion the pair's legs would brush causing them both to grow red at the contact. Kaitlyn felt like a little school girl with Sheamus, everything he did and say would make her grow red. His laugh would make her stomach flip, his eyes made her hands clammy and his smile made her face heat up. He was definitely better in person.

Soon they were all done. Sheamus paid the bill and they started to go to the parking lot. Sheamus walked Kaitlyn to her car.

"I hope you had a fun night." Sheamus commented as his arm held Kaitlyn's hand.

"I had an amazing night, Sheamus." She said, looking up at him with a smile. "This is my ride."

Sheamus face visibly grew sadder at the thought of the night ending but he still kept his smile on. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kaitlyn said, a bit sad herself.

Sheamus let out a soft chuckle. "Now that I have you hear I almost don't want to let you go."

Kaitlyn looked up at him. "Well…we don't have to end it here." She said, running her hand through her hair in the nervous habit.

Sheamus bowed his head down. "As much as I'd love to take up that offer…I'm too much of a gentleman to do any of that in the first date." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"What a shame." She muttered out causing the Irishman to chuckle.

"Next time." He promised before kissing her on the cheek. "Until next time, lass."

He turned to walk away but Kaitlyn stopped him. He looked back and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Kaitlyn's lips on his. Surprised, he didn't register what happened before Kaitlyn pulled back with a smile.

"Goodnight, Big Guy." She winked before turning on her heels and going into her car.

Sheamus touched his lips before smiling widely. He definitely found a good one.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes my two-shot! Though, I'm thinking of writing an epilogue to this. So guess it's not really finished is it? Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review? ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

_Dear Diary,_

_Can you believe this is my 6 year anniversary with Sheamus? It feels like it was yesterday I met him for the first time. It's such an awesome feeling! Like, getting-the-whole- 23- seasons- box- set- of-Simpson's amazing (which Sheamus did last year! God, I love that guy!) _

_He really changed my life, made me much happier than anyone else ever had. I'm not too sure what it is about him actually. Maybe his smile? Or the way he laughs at almost all my corny jokes? Or maybe it's the way he can sooth me down like no other. Whatever it is, he's doing it and he's doing it well. (Doin' it and doin' it and doin't it well!)_

_Ha, sometimes I look down at my left hand and can't believe that a beautiful ring lays on it. That this ring indicates that I'm _married! _That day, my marriage day, was incredible. It wasn't very big at all, with only a few close friends and family. The reception was really beautiful (and booty shaking! Nobody sat down!) And then the honeymoon…well let's just say that was sex-mazing! ;) _

_Starting a life with him was about the best decision I've made in my life! Well besides buying those 1 dollar sticker mustaches in target but, you know marriage is pretty important. I guess in some way, online dating really did work. Ha, I'll have to thank Natalya one day. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have met the love of my life. _

Kaitlyn's hand lifted from the page as she heard the front door open up.

"I'm home!" Sheamus called out as she heard him lock the door. "Kaitie?"

Kaitlyn let a smile ease on her face. "I'm here, Big Guy." She called out before looking back down at the small notebook she was writing in.

_There's my love now! (I know; I can't believe I'm being all gushy too!) I…I just can't believe how lucky I am and how happy I am to have him in my life. I can literally go on for pages and pages and I'll never be able to stop. I love him. He loves me. And really, that's all that matters._

_Sincerely, _

_Kaitlyn Farrelly. _

Sheamus entered the room as Kaitlyn placed her diary on the bedside table.

"What're you doing in here?" He asked with a smile before leaning down and giving Kaitlyn a peck on the lips.

"Just thinking about us." She answered simply, a lazy smile on her face as he sat next to her. "How much we've been through and stuff."

"We've had quite a fun ride, lass." He said. "A ride we're never going to stop bein' on."

Kaitlyn nodded with a smile on her face. Sheamus got up and placed his hands on his waist. "What do you two want to have for dinner?"

Kaitlyn looked down at her baby bump and rubbed her belly. "Chicken wings…yeah he wants chicken wings."

Sheamus smiled over at her before kissing her once more. "I'll get some now."

"Thank you. " Kaitlyn said as she wobbled off the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: FIN. I hoped you guys liked this! ^.^ Please review? **


End file.
